


Hurricane Season

by orphan_account



Series: Shoes!Verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind was blowing wildly outside of his apartment complex, the leaves dancing along the streets aggressively.  He gave a sigh and hugged his knees closer, the soft cotton of his sweatpants rubbing against his chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Season

Frank pulled the sleeves of his cardigan down a little lower over his hands, before he pulled his knees up to his chest. He was sitting on the bay window in the living room of his apartment, watching through the netted curtains.  
The wind was blowing wildly outside of his apartment complex, the leaves dancing along the streets aggressively. He gave a sigh and hugged his knees closer, the soft cotton of his sweatpants rubbing against his chin.

He watched as a trash clan blew along the ground, a few floors before, the whistling sound of the wind whizzing past his window.

If there was one thing he loved about his old apartment block, if was it's durability. The old buildings could always withstand anything (unlike Pete's crappy apartment which had already been flooded out that morning).

Frank gave a sigh, and reached for the coffee mug sitting on the bench in front of him. It's little red jumper made him smile.

It was Gerard's mug. Frank had bought the little mug sweater as a joke, of course, but Gerard had fell in love with it. Every time he stayed over, he'd have that little sweater on his mug, smiling away as he sipped on his black coffee.

However, Gerard wasn't here. He'd call an hour earlier to tell Frank he wouldn't make it over tonight - the police had issued warnings that afternoon, no one was to drive in this weather. It was too dangerous.  
So despite the fact Frank had been given the day off due to the store closing for the hurricane, he was stuck at home, alone, with his TV channels not working, and no boyfriend.

Frank gave a sighed, and leaned his head against the window, watching one of his neighbours try to fight their way down the path from the complex door, before giving up and retreating back inside the close.

Frank sipped on his coffee, and reached a hand down to pull the bottom of his sweatpants over his bare feet. The room was freezing, despite the heating being on. Yes, he should be wearing socks or slippers, but his favourite slipper socks were at Gerard's.  
He sat there for a while, just staring out of the window, watching as various objects flew past, and felt his heart ache as he watched a small bird fly past his window at an unnatural speed.

Frank was feeling himself drift off, when he heard his front door open abruptly, and close with a bang, followed by a string of curses.

He turned his head, his forehead creased, before the living room door swung open, to reveal a very windswept Gerard. His hair was wild, more so than usual, and his nose and cheeks were a rosy red. The scarf he had wrapped around his neck was completely askew, almost falling off, and his jacket was hanging off one shoulder. He was clutching his messenger bag against his chest.

"Gee?!" Frank said, quickly getting to his feet.

"Hey," Gerard said meekly, as Frank strode over.

"What the Hell? You weren't supposed to leave the house!" Frank pressed his palms against Gerard's cheeks. "You're fucking freezing!"

Gerard gave a small shrug, before he pulled open his bag, and handed Frank a rolled up pair of blue slipper socks. "You left these at mine. I knew you'd want them today."

Frank stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes, taking in his crazed, wet, cold appearance, and threw his arms around his neck. "You're fucking crazy, you know that?" He buried his face against Gerard's cold neck.

"I didn't want your feet to get cold..." Gerard mumbled, dropping his bag to the floor to hug his arms around his small boyfriend.

"I do have other socks!" Frank giggled, pulling back, and placing a kiss against Gerard's frozen cheek.

Gerard mumbled something incoherently, trying to pull his scarf from around his neck.

"How did you get here? You didn't drive, right?" Frank asked, taking Gerard's scarf, and pulling at his battered leather jacket.

Gerard shook his head. "Walked. Came through the back."

Frank shook his head, smiling. "Fucking crazy."

Gerard frowned, and mumbled something about Frank's cold feet again.

\---

Frank grinned, staring down at his feet as he waited for the coffee to brew, the blew slipper socks with snowflakes now snug over his toes. He looked through the open door to watch Gerard pulling his army boots off, still muttering away to himself about how it was perfectly reasonable to want to bring Frank his favourite slipper socks in this weather.

"Here you go," Frank smiled, setting the mug with the little sweater down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.  
"Thanks," Gerard gave a small smile.

"You still cold?"

Gerard shook his head, and reached up for Frank's hand, pulling him down on top of him, falling onto his back on the sofa. "I'm good."  
Frank giggled, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Gerard's red nose. "You wanna sleep over?"  
Gerard hummed, and leaned up to peck at Frank's lips. "Keep you warm," he muttered, hands sliding around Frank's waist.

Frank gave another giggled, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.


End file.
